This invention relates to an exercise device, and particularly to a dual exercise device which includes a frame associated with a bicycle wheel incorporating a pair of paddles, strut members which have a back supporting portion and a rear leg portion and which are pivoted to the frame, and a pull rod having a handle and extending along the frame and having a portion extending upward from the front side of the frame to be pulled by the user and another portion extending to the leg portion from the rear side of the frame and fixed thereat.
An object of the invention is to provide a dual exercise device which can be used as an exercise bicycle as well as a sit-up exercise device.
According to the present invention, an exercise device comprises a frame including a seat bar which has a front end and a rear end, and a vertical front support at the front end, the frame having a substantially flat elongated top side; a seat mounted on the seat bar between the front end and the rear end; a stationary base connected pivotally to the front support, the front support being movable forward and backward relative to the stationary base; a rear strut means intersecting with and being connected pivotally to the seat frame near the seat, the strut means having a leg portion below the seat frame and a back supporting portion above the seat frame, the leg portion having a wheeled bottom end; an extension spring having a first end affixed to the seat frame adjacent to the rear end of the seat frame and a second end affixed to the leg portion so as to urge the leg portion to incline rearward; and a pull rope associated with the frame, having a portion extending upward from the top side of the frame near the front end of the seat bar, the first portion having an end with a pull handle rod, the pull rope further extending along the seat bar from the upward portion toward the rear end of the seat bar, then to the wheeled bottom end from the rear end; and guide rollers attached to the frame for allowing the pull rope to turn by passing thereover.
In one aspect of the invention, the stationary base has a U-shaped cross-section and includes two spaced apart side plates and a bottom plate interconnecting the side plates. The front support is a vertical flat housing member which includes two side panels connected pivotally to the side plates of the stationary base, and a front plate, a top plate and a rear plate all of which interconnect the side panels.
In another aspect of the invention, the device further comprises a bicycle wheel and a shaft provided in the housing member and mounted on the side panels, two crank members outside the housing member and connected to the shaft, and two paddles respectively connected to the crank members.
In still another aspect of the invention, the wheeled bottom end of the strut means includes a horizontal transverse axle connected to the leg portion, and two rollers connected to the axle.
The exemplary preferred embodiment will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which;